Mientras No Estaban
by Conii.Cullen
Summary: Los chicos Cullen se fueron por una excursion de dos meses alrededor del mundo, dejando a sus chicas en su casa... Pero, si ellas no van a la fiesta, la fiesta vendra a ellas. Locura, Amor, Desastre. ¿Que mas podiamos esperar de ellas?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno chicas el comienzo de mi cuarto FIC**_

_**:o OMG! jajaja El capi es corto ^^ **_

_**La historia sera por aproximado de uno 20 capis...**_

_**mmm por ahorita creo eso, se podria extender o **_

_**achicar, depende del recibimiento que le den :D**_

_**Ii la ganadora del BMW es....**_

_**TODAS :D**_

_**Lo pueden ir a buscar a Alaska esta semana ^^**_

_**para mas informacion llamen al 0000-000-000 :D**_

_**jajajaja Ok las dejo leer!**_

* * *

I

Se habían ido, los muy desgraciados ni siquiera parecían tristes al irse, bueno solo mi hermano Jasper que casi lo tuvieron que arrastrar por los pies para que entrara en el Jeep. Iba corriendo por el bosque hacia el aeropuerto para ir a buscar el Jeep de Emmett, mi osito estúpido, me había dejado, andaba muy enojada pero iba a disfrutar estos meses como no tenían idea… Yo también podía vivir la buena vida por mientras ellos no estén. El pelo me golpeaba contra la cara, la libertad se sentía bien… demasiado bien, llegue al aeropuerto y me subí en el Jeep para salir del aeropuerto cuando recibí una llamada a mi celular. ¿Quién será? Lo abrí rápidamente y escuche la voz de Alice al otro lado.

-Rose… tengo un plan. – me encantaba como sonaba la voz de Alice cuando planeaba algo malo.

-Cuenta, hermana mía, demuestra que eres de mi sangre.

-Rose no tenemos… olvídalo. Bueno, justamente estaba viendo la televisión y vi algo fabuloso… - Alice hizo una pausa para darle más emoción al momento, acelere para llegar rápidamente a la casa. Pero, me encontré con un policía en el camino. Cerré mi celular de un golpe y me estacione en un lado de la calle.

-Buenas tardes señori… - el policía me miro fijamente y me quite mis lentes de sol revelando mis ojos color miel y di mi sonrisa mas angelical.

-¿Si policía? ¿Ocupa ver mi licencia?

-No… no se preocupe, siga en su camino. Que le vaya bien. – le sonreí y volví a acelerar, los humanos me daban risa solo veían una linda cara y ya se ponían puros babosos a mis pies.

Alice no me volvió a llamar así que decidí esperar hasta llegar a la casa, estacione el Jeep afuera ya que no nos quedaríamos en la casa por mucho tiempo, no por mientras ellos anduvieran por el mundo.

-Rose… por fin llegas, ven ya estamos todas reunidas en mi cuarto te encantara mi idea, no se la he dicho a nadie aun, además por ahorita no pienso en ella los chicos aun siguen cerca y Edward podría escucharme así que pienso en Jasper para distraerlo… - Alice, era la viva reencarnación de un perico… blah blah blah blah…

Entramos al cuarto y me encontré con Bella tirada patéticamente en la cama abrazando el peluche que Edward le había dado en su cumpleaños no se cuanto, Esme le acariciaba la cabeza y Leah estaba sentada en el suelo mirando concentrada al suelo. Leah no me agradaba y jamás me agradaría.

-Oh, vino la rubia con razón sentí olor a vampiro plastificado. – ven, por eso me caía mal.

-Cállate lobo travesti. - ¡Toma!

-Chicas cálmense… - Esme nos sonrió pero nos miraba con una mirada que decía claramente 'Se callan o juro que las pongo a limpiar toda la casa'.

-Ok, ahora si les diré mi plan. – Alice se sentó delicadamente en el suelo y luego sonrió malévolamente. – Los chicos andan merodeando por el mundo, SIN nosotras, así que decidí que nosotras no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados así que decidí hacer una pequeña llamada a una amiga… y ya viene en camino. Y pues como no podemos movernos de Forks por si los chicos deciden regresar… traeremos la fiesta a nosotras…

-Esa es mi hermana. – choque manos con Alice y Leah sonrió mostrando su dentadura casi perfecta, cosa que jamás le diría.

-No… no podemos hacerles eso. – Bella hablo por fin casi en un susurro. – Edward me prometió no hacer nada de lo que Emmett diga, no lo puedo traicionar.

Todas explotamos a carcajadas excepto Esme que abrazaba a Bella, no sé cómo pudo creerle semejante mentira a Edward. Oh si Bella, no tocare a ninguna chica, no beberé, no bailare, no seré infiel.

-Bella… se realista por favor.

-Chicas, no sean tan malas con Bella… Yo se que Edward no le hará eso.

-Esme, no me digas que tú también crees que Carlisle se portara bien. ¿En qué mundo viven? Imagínense esto… ellos en una disco, chicas acosándolos, LINDAS chicas por cierto, restregándose contra ellos, tentándolos, ellos a kilómetros lejos de nosotras sin ninguna forma de que nos enteremos de lo que ellos hagan porque se llevaron a los perritos. ¿Aun creen que ellos no harán nada malo? Por favor… - Leah dijo esto mirando a Esme y a Bella fijamente, las cuales al escuchar esto cambiaron totalmente las facciones de sus caras.

-Tienen razón… - dijeron las dos.

-Bueno… ¿Y cuando empezaremos? – Bella sonrió y parecía no ser Bella la santa Bella, si no Bella la infiel Bella… ¡Eso!

-Mmmm… en cinco minutos viene nuestra amiga así que después de hablar con ella podremos empezar con todo lo necesario para nuestra fiesta… - Alice estaba muy feliz, me daba algo de risa pensar como se fue Jasper de triste y ver a Alice sonriendo.

La puerta fue golpeada suavemente por alguien luego de los cinco minutos que Alice había dicho, Alice salió saltando y abrió la puerta, distinguí perfectamente esa fragancia, aunque tenía tiempo de no olerla, desde que viaje para una luna de miel a Amazonas.

-Zafrina… que bien que llegaste… - Alice sonrió y ella le devolvió una sonrisa y nos saludo a todas. – Ahora sí, te diré el favor que ocupo que nos hagas, según lo que me contaron, has mejorado con tu poder.

-Pues sí, ahora no necesito tocar a las personas para que vean lo que yo quiero, es algo sorprendente sabes pero es cansado. – creía entender a Alice pero ahora no entendía nada. - ¿Hey por cierto donde están los chicos?

-De eso mismo se trata el favor… ellos andan en un viaje como si creyeran que son solteros entonces me gustaría que los hicieras recordarnos de vez en cuando… Solo para un rato de diversión. ¿Zafri de mi corazón no te gustaría viajar a Dubái, Alemania, Japón y Brasil a hacerles una peque ña visita a nuestros esposos? – Alice sonrió y pude entender lo que quería.

-Quieren que cree ilusiones de ustedes a sus esposos, que andan por esos países dándose la buena vida como si nada. Mmm… está bien suena divertido, pero con una condición.

-¡¿Cuál!? – gritamos todas al unísono.

-Si se meten en algún lio con ellos, yo no estuve ni siquiera aquí.

-Hecho… - le dije a Zafrina y le ofrecí mi mano para cerrar el trato.

-Bueno chicas, creo que no debo perder tiempo, yo no me subo a aviones como ustedes así que debo nadar hasta Dubai… mmm todo un reto. Saludos a Quil… - Zafrina se tapo la boca y se sonrojo, como si no supiéramos la rara obsesión que le tenía a ese lobo, créanme creo que en un año Quil recibe más de ciento diez cartas de parte de Zafrina. Sería mejor que se las enviara por email… en serio.

La vampira salió corriendo con sus largas piernas descubiertas ya que andaba un mini short, no me extrañaría si Quil nos contara que recibió una visita.

-Chicas… ¿qué dicen invitamos a todo Forks… o a todo Washington? – Alice sonrió.

-A todo Washington definitivamente… - Esme nos miro asustadas ya que sabía que todo Washington no tendría espacio en nuestra casa… pero nada es imposible para nosotras. Abri mi laptop y marque a todos mis contactos para mandarles un mail, era la forma más rápida para invitarlos.

-¿Y cuándo es la fiesta Rose? ¿La próxima semana? –Bella se acerco a mí y vio a toda la gente que había marcado.

-Ehm no…

-¿Mañana?

-No…

-¿Entonces cuando?

-Por supuesto que HOY Bella… ya deberías estarte arreglando y ayúdale a Esme a mover todos los sillones, dile a Alice que vaya a comprar luces de disco y un buen equipo de sonido, Edward dejo su tarjeta de crédito botada… creo que nos hará de mucha ayuda.

-¿La tarjeta de Edward? Pero… pero…

-Nada de peros Bella… es nuestro turno de divertirnos un rato, agradece que no llamare a strippers… por ahorita.

Bella me miro con los ojos abiertos y yo solo le sonreí y empecé a escribir la invitación…

_**Fiesta en la Casa Cullen**_

_**Cuando: HOY**_

_**Donde: Washington, Forks, Casa Cullen **_

_**(no ocuparas un mapa, donde se escuche la música allí es)**_

_**Hora: 8:00 pm – 8:00 am**_

_**Invitan: Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Bella y Leah.**_

_**No te la pierdas. Trae a quien quieras.**_

_**Barra libre, entrada gratis.**_

_**La fiesta del siglo… LITERALMENTE.**_

Enviar…

Listo, el correo se ha enviado a 1200 personas, gracias por su uso de Hotmail…

* * *

_**:o Bueno como que no les duro mucho la tristeza a las chicas eh!**_

_**xD 1200 invitados... jmmm jajajaja! Ia quiero saber como sera**_

_**esa fiesta :D su escritora esta devuelta :) ii esta secuela por asi**_

_**decirlo de Emmett espero ii este llena de humor AUNQUE chicas**_

_**ROSALIE II EMMETT NO SON IGUALES, Emmett es mas payaso...**_

_**jmmm ii creo que algunos capis los narrara Alice :D xke ella**_

_**tambien tuvo muchos votos ^^**_

_**DEJEN SU REVIEW, IDEAS, TOMATES, ALABACIONES, HISTORIAS**_

_**DE SU VIDA, LA BIOGRAFIA DE SU MAMA, TODO ES ACEPTADO.**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo ^^ **_

_**Espero poder actualizar esta semana o la prox :P **_

_**ATTE:**_

_**SU ESCRITORA DESESPERADA **_

_**-I WANT UR REVIEW... OH YEAH- i WANT ur love... oh yeah... - xd ok**_

_**El chocolate me hizo daño **_

_**LAS AMOOO (L)  
**_


	2. Coni al Ataque

_**Chicas intente hacer el Capi lo mejor posible**_

_**EN SERIO ME DEJARON EN SHOCK 32 REVIEWS**_

_**:O haber si se superan a ustedes mismas este capi,**_

_**como veran no actualize la semana pasada xke me fui de vacaciones**_

_**al sur de mi pais, Honduras :D me la pase increible, para que**_

_**Fueron unas vacaciones a lo maximo, bueno mil disculpas :D**_

_**espero ii disfruten el capi (L) Son lo mejor**_

* * *

II

-Rose… Rose… - Esme me golpeo suavemente en el hombro para llamar mi atención, no me había dado cuenta en qué momento había llegado, tenía que ser vampira definitivamente. -¿Por qué te reías así?

-Ah… practicando mi risa maquiavélica. – sonreí al pensar en lo bien que me había salido, cerré mi laptop y me fui a mi cuarto, en dos horas la casa estaría llena de gente. En el camino a mi cuarto note a Alice usando su laptop, cosa muy rara ya que jamás la usaba, excepto para comprar en Ebay. - ¿Qué haces Al?

-Mmmm… Facebook, hago el evento de la fiesta, seguro así llegara más gente. Unas… dos mil.

-Estupendo, bueno me iré a arreglar, encárgate de arreglar a Bella… cincuenta años y nada que logra tener buen gusto. – nos reímos ante esta broma y escuchamos a Bella refunfuñando en el piso de arriba. – Lo siento Bells no lo dije con esa intención. – aclare en un tono claro.

-Si claro… - me salí del cuarto de Alice y corrí a mi guarda ropas, tenía muchos vestidos de cuales elegir, ya que la semana pasada todas las tiendas habían traído la ropa de la temporada.

-¡Rose te recomiendo el rojo de la izquierda con escote en la espalda, te miraras fabulosa, lo veo! – grito Alice desde su cuarto. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales amaba a mi hermana.

Me puse el vestido rápidamente y cruce mi habitación para buscar los zapatos de tacón rojos que tenia guardados en el guarda ropa de mi osito. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con toda la ropa de el… ¿Qué rayos había llevado entonces en todas esas maletas? Me detuve a pensar un momento pero los reclamos de Bella me sacaron de mis pensamientos, al parecer Alice había empezado su trabajo.

-Bella… que te parece este azul. – Alice le dijo a Bella con paciencia.

-No… muy pequeño.

-¿Y este?

-Muy escotado.

-¿Qué tal este?

-No me quedara bien a mí.

-¿Y este?

-No me…

Alice y yo cruzamos una mirada rápida y en dos rapidos movimientos le quitamos la ropa a Bella y le pusimos el primer vestido azul que había rechazado, la sentamos en una silla y Alice la empezó a maquillar y yo a cepillarle el pelo. Fue agresivo… pero divertido.

-Chicas… recuérdenme porque no me fui de viaje con los chicos. – dijo suavemente Bella con una mirada triste en los ojos.

-Porque nosotras la pasaremos mejor Bells. – Alice le guiño un ojo y la abrazo, las tres ya estábamos totalmente y completamente listas para recibir a los invitados pero nos hacía falta alguien.

-¿Y Esme? – preguntamos las tres al unísono. Corrimos al cuarto de nuestra 'mamá' y entramos sin tocar la puerta.

-Dios mío santo… ¿¡Quien eres y que hiciste con mi madre!? – pregunte cuando caminaba hacia la chica en la habitación. – Esme estas hermosa, te ves doscientos años más joven.

-Rose, tengo ciento noventainueve. – me quede pasmada sin decir nada pero luego escuche a Esme reírse.

-¿Cuánto hace falta para que llegue la gente? – pregunto Bella viendo su reloj de plata, el cual Edward le había regalado hace unos años.

-Cinco minutos… Los primeros invitados son de La Push. – dijo Alice viendo al vacio, siempre es bueno tener una hermana bruja.

Bajamos a la puerta y terminamos de arreglar todo… las botellas de vodka detrás de las de tequila, el vino al lado del ponche, los shots y los cocktels en el bar y las copas colocadas por todos lados. El DJ electrónico en la esquina contraria al bar, sillas colocadas en uno que otro lugar y mesas cerca de ellas, luces neon en la pared y una bola de cristal colgada en el techo, sin olvidarnos de las otras luces que rodeaban la pista de baile. Wow… si había sido un buen trabajo, todo se veía impecable… como si ninguna tuviese esposo para la eternidad.

Escuchamos a los chicos de La Push llegar, aun sin ser humanos se podía, hacían mas relajo que niñitas de kínder.

-No Paul, ándate a joder a otra parte. – escuche los gritos de Quil y me empecé a reír.

-Huy si como si a ti no te gustara Quil. – Embry…

-Cállense que ya vamos a llegar donde los chupa cabras. – dijo Paul riéndose aun… Chupa cabras su abuela.

Se callaron y solo sus pasos se escuchaban al fondo, hasta que tocaron el timbre, encendimos todo apenas ellos tocaron la puerta y pude escuchar su sorpresa ante el sonido de la música y el montón de luces que se veían a través de la ventana.

-Vaya, al parecer la fiesta si va a estar buena… - susurro Sam. Abrimos la puerta y notamos el montón de camionetas, cucarachitas, deportivos, turismos, que venían en el camino para la casa… parecían hormigas llegando a un pedazo de pan… Wow.

Todos fueron entrando y saludábamos a cada uno, lo conociéramos o no.

-Peter.

-Sam.

-Sandra.

-Mathew.

-Carol.

-Daniela.

-Sarah.

-John.

-Mike.

¡Mi cabeza iba a explotar si escuchaba un nombre más!

-Hola belleza… mi nombre es… - me dijo un chico que se acercaba, salí corriendo como loca a la pista de baile y me puse a bailar rodeada del montón de gente.

Sentí que alguien me tomo por la cintura y estuve a punto de darle una patada si no fuese porque me acorde… Rose estas en una fiesta, en las fiestas se baila y más si no está tu esposo. Me di vuelta y me encontré con un chico alto, tez bronceada, ojos verdes y Dios… que brazos. Empezamos a bailar tranquilamente hasta que llego el clímax de la canción y nos acercamos lentamente, hasta que nuestros dos cuerpos estaban pegados, podría decir que no se distinguía donde terminaba mi cuerpo y donde empezaba el de el si no fuera porque mi vestido era rojo y su camisa gris.

-Me encantas… - me susurro al oído. Mi cabeza dio vueltas, no sé si por el tequila que había tomado o por tener su boca tan cerca de mi oído… mi punto débil.

-Eh… eh… eh… bueno… yo… - Rose, la cazadora de chicos, la vampira más bella del mundo, la chica más codiciada… estaba reaccionando así. 'No puede ser… Vamos Rose di algo o quedaras como estúpida.' - ¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué cosa? – el chico me miro extrañado y yo pare de bailar inmediatamente.

-Eso… esa voz… - '¿Esa voz? No me digas asi… Tengo nombre vampira pelo de maíz, me llamo Coni.' - ¿Coni? Si claro, una voz que se llama Coni.

-¿Rosalie qué te pasa? – el chico seguía enfrente mío pero no le prestaba atención.

-No me creerías si te cuento lo que me pasa… ocupo ir a ver a una de mis hermanas ya vengo. – deje al chico sexy plantado en el centro de la pista y me fui corriendo buscando a Alice, Bella o Esme.

Me encontré con las tres tiradas en un sofá con dos chicos cada una… vaya ellas eran mas rápidas. 'Si tu no hubieras dejado ir a ese papi estarías con uno más lindo que todos ellos juntos Rose.'

-Cállate… - dije entre dientes y me acerque a ellas. – Chicas no me creerán lo que me está pasando, tengo una voz en mi cabeza y me dice cosas y dice que se llama Coni, me está desesperando.

-Si claro una voz… Yo también tengo la mía y se llama Juana, dile a Coni que se presente y así se hacen mejores amigas… - Esme se empezó a reír como loca y uno de los chicos le acaricio la mejilla.

-¿Por qué ustedes tienen una voz…? Yo quiero una que se llame Halle Berry Junior de la Flor Mariza Comarca. ¿Dónde se compran las vocecitas? ¿Creen que las vendan en Ebay? – si creí que yo andaba bebida ellas me decían 'Quítate.' Estaban borrachas, Bella estaba casi inconsciente y Esme y Alice no decían nada coherente. 'Como si alguna vez dijeran algo coherente… Rose creo que tu y yo nos llevaremos muy bien…'

-Ven ahora me está hablando cree que es mi amiga… chicas ayúdenme… - las mire desesperadas pero ninguna respondió. Me fui caminando por toda la casa esperando no escuchar en ningún momento a la tal Coni… Me tome un shot por cada chico que me encontraba, todos me pedían beber algo con ellos, mi cabeza daba vueltas… o los demás las daban. Camine a mi cuarto y abrí mi cuarto pero fue una muy mala idea, allí estaba creo que Paul con otra chica haciendo sus… cosas. Me moría por tirarme en un lugar y quedarme allí por el resto de la noche, cada vez había menos gente… consciente en la fiesta, ya que mayoría estaban tirados en cualquier parte dormidos por lo borrachos que estaban.

-¿Rose? – alguien me llamaba y me dirigí caminando hacia la voz. – Rose… estas mas borracha que el mismo Quil… - era… era… Oh, era Collin… o creo que así se llamaba el chico joven amigo de Seth, que venía a comer casi todas las tardes junto a un tal Bradi y Seth… - Rose… Creo que no deberías de andar así en este estado, cualquiera se aprovecharía de ti. – si claro un chiquillo de catorce o quince me venía a decir eso a mi… 'Tienes que aceptar que parece de veinte… y mira se ve que tiene músculos… y mírale esos ojos.'

Shh… Coni.

'Está bien…'

¿Me entiendes con solo pensar lo que te quiero decir?

'Cállate Rose, escucha al chico ese.'

-¿Rosalie?

-Eh si… si… ¿Pero adonde me llevaras? En mi cuarto esta uno de tus amigotes con una chica…

-Jmm… Pues buscare donde. – me tomo en brazos como si pesara menos que una pluma y se dirigió corriendo a los pisos de arriba subiendo las escaleras con una increíble agilidad.

Lo último que sentí fue mi cuerpo caer en una cama pequeña pero cómoda y luego todo el alcohol en mi cuerpo me llevo a la inconsciencia total… casi podría decir que estaba dormida, pero eso era imposible.

Los rayos del sol me despertaron, intente recordar algo del día anterior pero no recordaba nada, ni siquiera donde estaba, no quería abrir mis ojos tenía miedo de encontrarme en algún lugar horrible… Sentí un sonido raro, que sabía que conocía pero tenía tiempo de no escuchar, la curiosidad me venció y abrí mis ojos lentamente.

-Co…Co…Collin. – golpee suavemente el brazo del chico que me rodeaba fuertemente por la cintura y roncaba dulcemente… Oh no… Mire debajo de las sabanas y pude ver que estaba vestida, eso era un alivio o si no me declararía a mi misma una psicópata pedófila, en serio.

-Mmmm… Ah Hola Rose… - el chico me sonrió tranquilamente y se estiro. - ¿Cómo amaneciste?

'Vaya, al menos es educado.'

-¿Así de tranquilo me lo preguntas? Dime que paso ayer, porque amanecí a tu lado. – me senté en la cama y lo mire fijamente.

-Te traje acá, te dormiste pero no me soltabas, estabas agarrada de mi cuello intente soltarme pero no pude y el sueño me venció así que me acosté a tu lado… Solo eso. ¿Esperabas algo más? – levanto una ceja y me miro de pies a cabeza.

-Niño sucio… - le tire la almohada en la cara y él se empezó a reír.

-Bueno… ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? – se estiro un poco mas y se levanto de la cama.

-Olvídalo, contigo no voy ni a la esquina, me voy ahora mismo. – salí corriendo de la casa y escuche a Collin gritando a mis espaldas…

-Me llamas… - se empezó a reír como loco y entro a su casa. Llegue a la casa y abrí la puerta… Esto iba a ser un caos…

* * *

_**xD Rose pedofila :D Bueno chicaas gracias x haber leido espero**_

_**ii tengan un conii feliz dia :O ii si no han leido What Happens In Las Vegas, se los recomiendo**_

_**XD ese fic es muy bueno segun criticas externas (:D ojala ii no me mientan)**_

_**Ii tambn si no han leido La Buena Vida al Estilo Emmett Cullen leanla o si no esta historia**_

_**no tiene sentido D: es secuelaa!!! xd jajaj Bueno mis chicas**_

_**LAS ADOROOOO (l)**_

_**DEJEN SU REVIEW GRACIAS POR SU APOYO II SU CARIÑO**_

_**son unicas ii las mejores fans de ff :)**_

_**atte: Su Autora Desesperada**_


	3. Ultima nota LEANLO!

_**Bueno chicas, se ke jodo con estas notas D: pero eske es la mejor forma de comunicarme con todas**_

_**ii kiero decirles lo sigiente. YA NO DEJARE MAS NOTAS.**_

_**Y en especial ya me dejare de mariconadas, ayer hable con algien ii me dio un gran apoyo**_

_**tengo ke agradecerle mucho ii en especial he leido cada uno de sus reviews, hay algunas ke **_

_**me hicieron llorar e_e vaiia me siento importante. No pense que mis tonterias escritas en version**_

_**vampirica causaran tanto efecto en ustedes. ES INCREIBLE. Anuncio: Coni regresa ii para rato**_

_**pero no me pidan actualizaciones rapidas. Estoii en el cole, en el ultimo trimestre de 2o curso**_

_**ii realmente nos estan presionando, mas ke ahora ke en 3 años me qiero ir becada a taiwan... LARGA HISTORIA.**_

_**Bueno GRACIAS CHICAS, jamas me espere que me llegaran reviews en esa porqueria de nota e.e**_

_**AHORA LA REEMPLAZO. XKE NO LA KIERO VER MAS. ii la reemplazo con esta ^^ **_

_**Se que me van a creer indecisaa e inmadura... indecisa NO, lo que pasa es que sus reviews en serio**_

_**me demostraron que no PUEDO ni DEBO rendirme. Inmadura, pues xd eso lo acepto ii a mucha honra**_

_**SOLO TENGO 13 AÑOS, soii inmadura, loca ii sin infancia xD asi keee Bueno. Es la ultima vez**_

_**SE LOS PROMETO, ke hago eso... si me hace falta inspiracion OK, les dare una nota diciendo ke me tardare**_

_**pero no ke me ire. **_

_**ATTE: Eriicka Andrea Valladares Bastías (ok ia me pueden secuestrar x_x) xD ALIAS ii x siempre: LA AUTORA DESESPERADA**_


	4. El Otro Amigo

_**:D wiiiiiiih! xD traigo capi de MIENTRAS NO ESTABAN**_

_**porfin verdad... bueno esque como dije, no podre**_

_**estar subiendo en un dos por tres PERO HARE LO POSIBLE**_

_**^^ Este capi me gusto al releerlo espero ii les guste**_

_**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y SUS REVIEWS EN MI NOTA**_

_**:D dejen su review ii hagan mi dia feliz (eso me suena a**_

_**anuncio de donaciones) Bueno las dejo leer :P**_

* * *

**III**

Gire el pomo de la puerta lentamente, entre con cuidado y me encontré con la típica imagen de 'Hubo una fiesta de locos adolecentes borrachos aquí' había una increíble cantidad de chicos y chicas dormidas en el suelo, sentados, acostados, parados, tirados, como fuera que se durmieran. Camine con cuidado entre cabezas, pies y demás extremidades, con cuidado de no pararme en ninguno, no quería destrozarle la cabeza a nadie con mis tacones de aguja. Escuche unas voces cantar y las distinguí perfectamente, Alice, Bella y Esme, junto a los chicos de La Push… Embry, Paul y Quil para ser más exacta.

-Llorar y llorar… llorar y llorar. Sé que el día que yo me muera… se que vas a… - Paul tendió el micrófono hacia los demás y juntos gritaron. –Llorar y llorar…

No se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y siguieron cantando una y otra vez ese coro ignorando que la canción avanzaba.

-No, no, no… Esto esta peor que funeral pongamos algo mas animado. ¿Alice donde esta la música merengue? – pregunto Quil, desordenando todos los CDs de Edward.

-Eh… por allí.

-Columna ocho, quinto CD. – dije, todos me voltearon a ver y empezaron a aplaudir.

-¡Esta viva! – grito Esme dirigiéndose hacia mí, con pasos tambaleantes.

-¡Encontré la canción que buscaba! – Quil presiono play en el estéreo y me rei al escuchar la canción que empezaba.

-¡Azúcar! – grito Embry agarrando a Bella y bailando con Bella…

-Embry, eso es de Celia Cruz… - la voz nasal del cantante empezó a sonar y todos empezaron a cantar, decidí unirme a la alegría del momento y me puse a bailar con Paul.

-¡Suavemente… Bésame! Que quiero sentir tus labios besándome otra vez… - gritaba Esme animada. – ¡Bésame, bésame, bésame!

-¡Suave! – gritamos todos.

Seguimos bailando y escuchando música y escuche como los humanos de la sala se iban levantando, murmurando las típicas preguntas… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso anoche? ¿Cuánto habré tomado? Y si se encontraban con alguien a su lado: ¿Quién eres?

Esme quiso ir a revisar si todo estaba bien cuando escuchamos al último humano irse, pero Embry no le permitió irse sin antes bailar con él. Lo que pasa aquí, se queda aquí. La música termino y todos nos reímos al escuchar los estómagos hambrientos de los licántropos, no me había percatado de eso. Bailamos con la manada de perros con pulgas, de los pulgosos, de la banda de Luki y sus secuaces caninos, estuve a punto de parar de sonreír… Pero me acorde de algo. ¡Que me vale! Al menos durante este corto lapso de tiempo sin Emmett. Nos dirigimos a la cocina e ignoramos todo el desorden que encontramos, vasos, botellas, ropa interior… y cosas que prefiero borrar de mi memoria. Buscamos algo que preparar y encontramos todo tal y como lo habíamos dejado antes de la fiesta, ya que por 'seguridad' Esme había dejado con candado el refrigerador. Sacamos diez huevos, una libra de jamón, una libra de mortadela, dos bolsas de pan y jugo de naranja, un litro para cada uno. Esme se encargo de hacer los huevos revueltos, Alice de cocinar el jamón y la mortadela, Bella de servir los jugos y yo de preparar los sándwiches. Por eso terminamos en un minuto, el banquete parecía para diez personas, pero solo era para esos tres.

Les entregamos los platos y sin decir palabra alguna empezaron a devorar la comida. Nosotras nos sentamos enfrente de ellos y luego nos fuimos a limpiar todo. Para cuando ellos habían dado el ultimo bocado nosotras ya habíamos arreglado toda la casa, nadie podría notar que una manada de mil doscientas personas se había reunido allí, en una fiesta loca llena de alcohol y a saber que mas y también nos habíamos cambiado de ropa y peinado el cabello, además de darnos una leve capa de maquillaje. Creo que toda chica pagaría por ser vampiras, no solo por nuestros sexys esposos que nos amaran toda la eternidad, sino también porque SIEMPRE nos ajusta el tiempo, 'milagrosamente'.

-¿Bueno y hoy que harán? – la pregunta de Paul nos tomo por sorpresa, al menos a mi ya que no tenía la mas mínima idea de que haríamos hoy.

-Ni idea. ¿Ustedes? – pregunto Bella, respondiendo por todas nosotras.

-Iremos de picnic con algunos amigos. ¿Quieren ir? – pregunto Embry.

-Oh si claro, las vampiras irán con la manada de lobos. – dijo sarcásticamente Alice.

-No es la manada, solo Paul, Embry y yo, además de Collin y otro amigo… - aseguro Quil.

'Oh veremos a nuestro compañero de cama…'

¿Coni? Estás loca ese niño tiene solo catorce… o quince, ni se.

'Pues yo tengo trece y me gustan los mayores.'

Pero yo soy la que manejo el cuerpo así que… SHHH.

-¿Y tu Rose que dices?

-¿Ah? Si… está bien. – a lo que sea que hayan preguntado.

-Está bien, nos vemos a las doce en la 'frontera'. – dijo Embry, formando unas comillas en el aire con sus dedos al decir la palabra frontera.

Los tres salieron corriendo por la puerta y a lo lejos escuchamos cuando se transformaron y aullaron. Nos reímos juntas y empezamos a alistar comida como para un banquete completo. Sabíamos que todos los que iban a ir iban a comer como locos, no queríamos tener que cazar a algún ciervo y cocinarlo en una fogata. Nos quitaría el glamour.

'Venado a la flamme. Delicioso.'

Coni, no seas sarcástica, el venado es rico, pero no hay nada mas delicioso que las águilas.

Seguí concentrada en cortar finamente el ajo y el chile, casi llore cuando vi que todo mi trabajo se fue a la mierda, ya que Alice los echo a la licuadora.

-¿Alice crees que corte todas esas verduras en pedacitos milimetrados, para que tú los echaras a la licuadora?

-Oh… lo siento. – escuchamos un golpe sordo y todas volteamos a ver a Bella que estaba tirada en el suelo sentada, llena de salsa de tomate desde el cabello hasta los dedos de los pies.

-¡Me llene toda de salsa! – movió sus manos de arriba abajo en forma desesperada.

-Oh… ¿En serio? No lo habíamos notado. – dije sarcástica.

-Vamos Rose no seas tan… - Bella me lanzo rápidamente un poco de salsa pero me agache y le fue a dar a Esme en su falda blanca. – mala. – su mirada cambio y miro a Bella furibunda.

-Lo siento Esme… iba para… para… Rosalie. - sentí como Esme se limpiaba la falda en mi camisa Gucci, que Alice me había traído de Francia hace tres días.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Ehmm… yo deshaciéndome de la mancha que iba para ti. – Esme sonrió.

-Esperen… ¿Y Alice? – todas miramos a nuestro alrededor y no la encontrábamos. ¡Donde rayos se había metido esa enana! Tome el poco de salsa que quedaba en la botella de kétchup y no hicimos el mínimo ruido.

-Chicas… - Bella susurro. – Allí… - Bella apunto a una punta de pelo oscuro que sobresalía por el borde del sofá color crema de Esme. Corrí y tire toda la salsa sobre Alice

-¡…! – Alice se lanzo al suelo y miro fijamente su camisa azul, o bueno azul en las partes que no estaba manchada de salsa. - ¡Es Dolce&Gabanna original, modelo único. Lo compre en la subasta de Madrid. ¡Y ustedes! – nos apunto a cada una con una mirada que mataba. – La arruinaron.

-Alice es solo una camisa… - dijo Bella intentando reconfortarla. Alice miro con los ojos un poco más tranquilos. – Bueno, una camisa de diseñador única… Pero es solo una camisa. – su mirada volvió a la tristeza que tenía antes, parecía que le hubiesen matado a la abuela y no que la hubiesen manchado de salsa.

-Vamos a cambiarte cariño. – dijo Esme rodeándola con un brazo.

-¡No! Yo sola me puedo cambiar, aunque este en el hoyo negro de la perdición, puedo hacerlo sola. – Alice camino con paso lento hacia su cuarto y apenas cerró la puerta de su cuarto todas explotamos en carcajadas. -¡Escuche eso!

-¿Qué cosa Alice? Estas alucinando. – dijimos las tres en unísono. Alice salió con un flamante vestido rosado y bajo las escaleras.

-Alice vamos a un picnic, en el campo, en el monte… Con chicos rudos. – Alice rodeo sus ojos e ignoro el comentario de Bella.

-Chicas ya son las doce. – dijo Esme viendo su reloj.

'Vámonos a la cita.'

Coni, no es una cita y en todo caso no es 'nuestra' cita, es mía y de las chicas… Ellos ni saben de tu existencia.

'Gracias Rose, ahora me iré a llorar a mi rincón.'

¿Coni?

Nada… Vaya, una voz sensible en mi cabeza, perfecto.

Salimos de la casa, Bella, Esme y yo habíamos tenido segundos para podernos quitar la ropa manchada y ponernos algo normal, Alice… bueno se quedo con su vestido. Alice es Alice, nadie la cambiara.

No me sorprendió cuando vi que sus tacones rosado salieron volando sin tacon cuando nos detuvimos en la frontera.

-¿Qué paso con tus tacones Chanel?

-Se les fue el tacon, cosas inservibles esas.

-Si claro… Dudo que hayan sido diseñados para correr a cien kilómetros por hora.

-Lo que es bueno debe ser bueno… PARA TODO.

-Claro…

-Hey, allí vienen los chicos. – voltee a ver hacia La Push y vi como una camioneta se estacionaba y cinco chicos se bajaban de ella. - ¿Quién es ese?

-Supongo que el otro amigo… - dije viendo al chico de piel bronceada, músculos marcados, sonrisa perfecta y ojos verdes que se bajaba del asiento de conductor del auto.

-Pues que buen otro amigo… - dijo Alice. Vimos como el chico se empezaba a reír.

-Alice, es uno de ellos. Te escucho.

-Diablos…

* * *

_**El otro amigo... omg ö al parecer les gusto mucho el otro amigo. **_

_**II al parecer el otro amigo es licantropo...**_

_**II al parecer este picnic estara lleno de Emocion, locura ii otras cosas.**_

_**¿Que otras cosas? ;) Descubrelas en el sigiente capi de**_

_**MIENTRAS NO ESTABAN! **_

_**jajajaja :D gracias ii espero i les haya gustado!**_

_**Dejen su review porfa (L) Acepto de todo, si hay algo que no les gusto**_

_**HAGANMELO SABER.**_

_**por cierto mi correo...**_

_**ebastias96(arroba)ho...ail(punto)com **_

_**atte: Su autora Desesperada**_


	5. Jace Cloud

_**Chiiicaas! Actualizacion :D Bueno, decidi actualizar hoy xke se que**_

_**no podre mañana ni pasado y mucho menos el sabado. Ya que el sabado**_

_**es mi cumple! 14 AÑOS *---* Bueno... espero ii me dejen un review de regalito.**_

_**Graciaas x leer :D espero y este capi les guste tanto como a mi me gusto.**_

* * *

**IV**

No es que estuviera fascinada por ese cuerpo escultural de hombros anchos y abdomen tonificado, además de las piernas bien delineadas y masculinas, pero lo mejor era su cara. Sus pómulos bien formados, sus ojos eran verdes y cálidos, su boca se miraba tan BESABLE… Pero no, no estaba fascinada. Claro que no, solo era un licántropo más del montón de chuchos que ya conocía. Alice, Bella y yo nos miramos las caras y nos empezamos a reír al notar que todas estábamos con los ojos brillantes, la razón era clara: EL. Nos acercamos a los demás y salude a cada uno con más cariño de lo esperado, la sorpresa se les notaba en los ojos, era claro que jamás se lo hubiesen esperado de mi, pero si a todos los saludaba con un gran abrazo, tendría la excusa para abrazar al otro amigo… Mi increíble 'afecto' hacia los demás licántropos. ¡Brillante, brillante, brillante!

-Muchos gusto, Rosalie Hale… - le tendí mi mano y cuando la tomo me aproxime hacia él y lo abrace, su cuerpo quemaba y eso hacía que lo quisiera abrazar mas fuerte aun, pero me controle.

-Jace Cloud… - dijo en una voz ronca totalmente sexy.

-Rose, no solo tú te debes presentar. – dijo Alice tocándome mi hombro y haciendo que mi momento feliz terminara. – Soy Alice Cullen. – Alice le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y él se la devolvió.

-Bella Cullen. – dijo Bella detrás de Alice, sonrojándose al encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Jace… Este chico nos traía locas a todas, excepto a Esme, ella estaba hablando con Quil de la comida y de donde iríamos, ni siquiera se había acercado a Jace. Mejor, menos competencia.

-Chicas les tengo una gran pregunta… - todas nos acercamos hacia el llamado de nuestro lobo… mi lobo, y lo rodeamos.

-Dinos… - dijo Bella con sus mejillas ruborizadas pero seguridad en su voz, la maldita aun después de haberse hecho vampiro se podía ruborizar, pero lo hacía cuando quería, ósea lo usaba como técnica. ¡Ya le diré a Edward!

-¿Cómo se llama ella? – apunto hacia Esme… Pude jurar que mi boca cambiaba de una sonrisa a una línea recta en ese segundo. – ¿Creen que le gusten los licántropos? – las puntas del pelo de Alice se habían levantado más de lo común y Bella tenía los ojos rojos de la cólera y yo bueno, yo quería matar a ese chucho y tirar sus malditos ojos verdes por un barranco y que se los comiera algún animal asqueroso y luego los vomitara. Me aleje de él sin decir palabra alguna con Bella detrás de mí, sentía sus susurros pero no podía saber exactamente lo que estaba diciendo. Alice fue un poco más perseverante y se quedo un momento más mirándolo y hablando con él.

Alice POV

-Ella se llama Esme… dudo que le gustes. Está casada.

-¿Y tú no? – levanto una de sus cejas en forma sarcástica y en ese momento quise cavar un hoyo y quedarme allí de por vida.

-¿Cómo… sabes eso? – me miro y se empezó a reír.

-Bueno, me contaron todo lo relacionado con ustedes, la gran familia Cullen… y también me contaron que ustedes chicas están solas. – paso su dedo por mi mejilla y casi me derretí. - ¿Me equivoco?

-No… no… - Esme me llamo indicándome que ya todos habían avanzado hacia el bosque y solo nosotros dos quedábamos rezagados del grupo. Por mi me quedaba toda la eternidad sola con ese increíble lobo.

'Si claro bota a Jazz a la basura.' Escuche una voz chillona dentro de mi cabeza… mire hacia todos lados intentando buscar la dueña de esa voz… no era nadie. Me estaba volviendo loca… como Rose. Note como Jace me miraba con cara de '¿Y a esta enana que le pasa?' así que forcé una sonrisa y él me respondió con otra natural.

-Sabes… tu me caes bien. – me dijo con su sonrisa aun en los labios.

-Tú también me caes bien…

-Y eres muy linda.

-Y tú eres muy…

'Rico.'

-Rico. – me tape la boca al notar lo que había escapado de mis labios… todo por esa maldita voz chillona.

-¿Qué?

-Eh… eh… Espérame. – salí corriendo, para rematar la escena, hacia donde Rose. Ocupaba hablar con ella, ella tenía que saber algo sobre esta vocecita, aun recuerdo cuando la noche anterior nos estaba pidiendo ayuda acerca de una voz. -¡Rosalie! – la tome por los hombros y la jale hasta estar un poquito apartadas de los demás.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? – Rosalie se arreglo un poco el pelo con sus dedos y se hizo una cola alta.

-¡Tu! ¡Tú me pegaste la locura! Ando escuchando esa voz chillona y no me deja pensar bien… Le dije RICO a Jace. – me pase las manos por el cabello como lo hacia mi hermano Edward cuando estaba desesperado. – Debes sacarla de mi… exorcízame o yo que sé.

'¿Qué te crees Emily Rose? Vamos, no soy un demonio… Soy Coni, la voz más linda, inteligente, consejera, buena gente, loca, divertida, sabia, fashion y compradicta, kung-fu… Ok lo de kung-fu no lo dije en serio. El punto es que NO soy un demonio.'

-Rose cállala no para de hablar, se está auto halagando y dice que se llama Coni… ¡Espera! ¿Compradicta?

'Si…'

-Ya me está cayendo bien…

-Ok, si es Coni. Es una voz… yo que sé, el punto es que cuando aparece no se va así que mejor trátala bien o será un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

'¿Dolor de cabeza? Dile a esa rubia teñida por un ciego que se calle…'

Estalle en risas y Rosalie me miro raro, se fue caminando y me fue detrás de ella. Definitivamente Coni no era un dolor de cabeza, me estaba cayendo bien, quien necesitaría de Rosalie o Bella cuando podía llevar a esta voz que le gustaba ir de compras y además iría de buena manera y como si no fuera poco era totalmente manos libres ya que no existía… no del todo.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor? – Jace se me acerco cuando salí de entre los arboles…

-Si… solo fue… un dolor de cabeza. Ya estoy bien. – le di mi mejor sonrisa y seguimos caminando detrás de los demás… Jace era diferente a los otros lobos me conto sobre su familia, la única que le quedaba era su hermanita menor ya que sus padres habían muerto en un huracán que había azotado a su pueblo natal… Se notaba que era un hermano dulce.

-Cuéntame de ti… ¿Por qué sus novios, esposos o lo que sea que sean no están aca?

-Te reirás si te cuento.

-Estoy dispuesto a reírme, cuéntame.

-Bueno… mi hermano Emmett encontró este cuaderno en su casa del árbol y encontró una lista de países y otras tonterías asi que se llevo a todos a una excursión para demostrarles la 'Buena Vida al Estilo Emmett Cullen'.

-¿Y las dejaron solas?

-Supongo… que sí.

-Son unos tontos.

-Nosotras no nos estamos portando muy bien que digamos… no deberíamos ni estar aquí.

Todos nos sentamos en un lugar muy lindo, era un gran espacio rodeado de arboles, una cascada pequeña caia cerca de nosotros, al ver el agua casi salí corriendo y me avente a ella, amaba el agua. Empezamos a sacar la comida para los chicos y note que Esme traía otra canasta… ¿Mas comida?

-Chicas… como es un picnic comeremos todos, así que prepare comida para nosotras… al estilo Esme. – nos guiño un ojo y nos entrego algo que parecía un sándwich a cada una. – Sándwich de águila… - apunto al de Rose. – De puma… - Bella. – De gacela. – apunto al mío. – Y de alce. – apunto hacia el que ella tenía en las manos.

Todas nos empezamos a reír al notar que la carne estaba cruda y además al lado del sándwich había una bolsa que decía kétchup… obviamente sangre.

-Y no se olviden de los refrescos. – Esme nos lanzo una botella a cada una llena de liquido rojo… todo se veía tan normal… pero era todo un bufet para vampiros.

Los licántropos vieron de forma rara nuestra comida y eso nos causo más risa.

-¡Ustedes a sus sándwich nosotros a los nuestros! – dijo Bella masticando un pedazo del suyo. Todos nos reímos y la comida paso como un picnic común, excepto por las toneladas de comida que devoraban los chicos y nuestros platillos 'especiales'. Los chicos competían por quien lograba meter más papas fritas en su boca… Quil fue el ganador con treintaicinco contadas… Creo que allí cabía hasta una sandía.

Terminamos de comer y por orden de Esme tuvimos que esperar media hora para entrar al lago donde caía la cascada…

'¡Mira mi novio!'

Mire a todas partes y note que Collin se subía a un árbol y se balanceaba de cabeza como un mono… Aparte de chucho es mono.

'Se va a caer…'

¡Boom!

¿Cómo supiste eso?

'Digamos que yo… manejo las cosas aquí.'

Si claro…

-¿Collin estas bien? – Paul corrió hacia el y lo intento ayudar pero este rechazo la ayuda y se levanto tambaleándose…

-Si… solo estoy algo pendejo… me dejo mal la caída.

-Pendejo estas siempre.

-Jajaja… Que divertido Embry.

La media hora paso y todos entramos en el lago, tuve que admitir que me costó entrar con mi conjunto al agua ya que se arruinaría… pero sabía que no lo volvería a usar y además quería estar con Jace en el agua.

'Dicen que hay muchos peces en el agua… pero aquí hay muchos chicos sin camisa y eso me gusta mas.'

Coni… compórtate.

Jace me tomo de la muñeca y me jalo cerca de él… aun bajo el agua su cuerpo se sentía cálido…

-¿Alice alguna vez has besado bajo el agua? – me miro directamente a los ojos y juro que todo mi mundo se dio vuelta.

-No…

-¿Y no te gustaría probar?

¡Ahhhhhhhhh! Me quería besar… Demonios, amo mi vida. Me valía en este momento que Gucci estuviera lanzando su colección verano… solo me importaba que JACE ME QUERIA BESAR.

-¿Alice?

-Claro que si… - terminando mi frase tomo mi cara y nos hundimos bajo el agua… abrí mis ojos y me encontré con sus ojos verdes… sus ojos perfectos. Me miro directamente y sonrió luego se acerco lentamente y cuando estuve a punto de cerrar mis ojos y cuando nuestros labios estuvieron a punto de tocarse…

-¡Perro al agua! – algo… o alguien mejor dicho me golpeo y nuestro momento casi mágico se interrumpió. Salí del agua y me encontré con todos riéndose…

-¡Alice arruinaste mi clavado! – me dijo Embry tocándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué hacían ustedes picaros bajo el agua? – dijo Rosalie que estaba al lado de Bella hablando con Paul.

-¡Recién llegando y ya conquistando… enséñame tus técnicas Jace… - dijo Quil que tenía cinco papas fritas en su mano y se las metió en su boca como si nada.

Luego de horas de estar dentro del mini lago y de entrar a la pequeña cueva que estaba detrás de la cascada decidimos irnos, ya que los licántropos debían patrullar en la noche los bosques. Se ofrecieron a 'acompañarnos' hasta nuestra casa pero rechazamos su ofrecimiento… Nada nos podía hacer daño, si un psicópata se acercaba a nosotras, terminaría sin cara. Corrí hacia la sala y encendí el plasma, necesitaba ver los desfiles de Gucci.

'¿No es que te valia?

Momento de debilidad…

'Me imagine…'

Mi Blackberry timbro y encontré un mensaje.

_**¿Cómo está la duendecita más bella del mundo?**_

_**Yo te estoy extrañando… no tienes idea. Podría decir que veo tu cara en todas partes.**_

_**¿Patético no? Te escribiría un testamento pero si Emmett me encuentra el celular, seguro y lo quebrara y luego me daría un discurso sobre cómo vivir la buena vida. No quiero esa tortura. :S**_

_**Te amo Mi Duendecita, no tienes idea cuanto. (L)**_

_**Pensando siempre en ti, **_

_**Jazz.^^ **_

¿Por qué de repente me sentía como la peor novia del mundo?

'Porque lo eres.'

Gracias Coni.

* * *

_**Bueno se que varias tendran la pregunta**_

_**de xke esto no aparecio en la Buena Vida Al Estilo Emmett Cullen**_

_**ii es xke esa historia solo era narrada por Emmett... ii jasper escondio**_

_**muy bien este secretito de Emmett ö hay veremos que pasa en los sigientes capis**_

_**;) esto no se lo esperaban seguro. ¿Que opino de Jace Cloud? Que es un papi.**_

_**X cierto este capi va dedicado a mi geme (L) Hermosa que ama a Jace Wayland**_

_**de Cazadores de Sombras :D por eso le puse asi a Jace ;)**_

_**Bueno las espero en mi proximo capi. **_

_**Gracias x sus Reviews**_

_**LAS ADORO (L)**_

_**atte: Keka Pankeka - La autora Desesperada!**_

_**POSDATA: 15 de mayo cumple de su autora desesperada :) las invito a comer pastel jaja!  
**_


	6. Consejeras de CUARTA

**_Chicaas *-* capi nuevo :D bueeeno ! espero ii les guste_**

**_a mi me gusto para serles franca ii el cierre es perfecto para_**

**_el proximo capi ke SERA UNA LOCURA ia he estado pensando en el._**

**_Ok :) Buenas noticias. Pronto saldre del cole! POR FIN. Y eso significa_**

**_actualizaciones mas continuas ii tal vez hasta mas largas. Wuhuu! _**

**_Bueno las dejo leer. DEJEN REVIEW PORFA -ojitos de perrito tipo Alice pero version mejorada 2.0-_**

* * *

V

Alice POV

Definitivamente me sentía como la peor novia del universo, no solo casi me beso con un chico sexy si no que también no había pensado ni un instante en Jasper durante el día, mientras que él había arriesgado su vida y se había arriesgado a que Emmett lo dejara botado por su 'traición' al tour. ¿Todo por quien? Oh si, por mi… la que casi se besa con el chico sexy. Camine dando círculos en la sala, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Le respondía el mensaje? ¿Le confesaba mi pecado? ¿No le respondía? ¿Le respondía con una hipocresía?

'¿Por qué no les pides consejos a las chicas?'

Me sobresalte al escuchar esa vocecita dentro de mi cabeza y luego recordé sobre mi nueva amiga, Coni, una voz imaginaria que habitaba en mi cabeza y había llegado Dios sabe como a mi mente… y a la de Rosalie. Aun siendo una voz chillona, que tampoco dormía, era de gran ayuda ya que definitivamente era lo más sabio que podía hacer, pedirle ayuda a mis hermanas y a mi mamá.

-Bella… ocupo que me ayudes con algo… hipotéticamente hablando. – llegue al cuarto de Bells y me senté en la esquina de su cama donde ella estaba escribiendo en un cuaderno que ella llamaba 'La Travesía de mis Días sin Edward' yo le llamaba 'Las Notas de una Novia Sola y Desesperada'.

-Dime Al. – cerro su cuaderno y me miro con sus grandes ojos. - ¿Que hipotéticamente hablando, problema tienes?

-Bueno, supongamos hipotéticamente, que casi me beso con Jace…

-¡Casi te besas con Jace maldita! ¿Por qué no me habías contado? ¿Cuándo fue eso? ¡Cuéntame!

-Bella, dije HIPOTETICAMENTE hablando. ¿Entiendes?

-Pero es obvio que es verdad…

-¿Me puedes ayudar sí o no?

-Está bien…

-Bueno como iba diciendo, supongamos hipotéticamente hablando que casi me beso con Jace. – Bella abrió su boca pero le hice una señal con la mano dándole a entender que si hablaba no le contaba, así que cerró de nuevo la boca. – Y supongamos hipotéticamente hablando, de que recibí un mensaje de Jasper…

-¡Jasper te mando un mensaje! ¿Dijo algo de Edward? ¿Se ha portado bien Edward? ¿Cómo esta Edward? - ¿Por qué Bella cree que si Jasper me manda un mensaje a mí, arriesgando su vida y a escondidas, lo desperdiciara hablando de Edward?

-Bella… estamos HIPOTETICAMENTE hablando. Y además si Jasper me mandara un mensaje, no me hablaría de Edward. En serio chica, ocupas un curso de auto superación de esposo. Bueno, como iba diciendo… Si eso te pasara a ti, hipotéticamente hablando. ¿Qué harías? – Bella se mordió el dedo, gesto que hacia siempre que pensaba y luego me miro fijamente.

-Pues, no sé realmente. Eso me recuerda cuando leí un libro y la protagonista había engañado a su esposo detrás de la puerta, pero ella amaba a su esposo, lo había engañado porque la trabajadora le había dicho que había visto a su esposo besando a la vecina, su enemiga, y entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta que no era cierto lo de la infidelidad, la culpa la invadió y se corto las venas y le dejo una carta al esposo diciéndole que la culpa era muy grande y en la última parte estaban las gotas de sangre simbolizando el pago que ella hizo por su infidelidad… Realmente trágico. ¿No crees? Pero como este no es tu caso… creo que deberías responderle a Jasper como si nada, porque realmente no lo engañaste solo estuviste apunto de engañarlo, cuando el solo ha pensado en ti en ese viaje. Pero no te sientas mal, todos los humanos cometen errores, aunque tú no eres una humana… El punto es Alice, que no te sientas mal, intenta no volver a caer en la tentación y respóndele a Jasper y de paso, pregúntale como esta Edward. ¿Ok?

-Está bien… - salí del cuarto de Bella y me dirigí al de Rose… El segundo intento no hace daño a nadie.

-Hey pixie… - Rosalie se estaba contemplando en su espejo y arreglándose el cabello, cada noche creo que probaba mas de mil peinados en su larga cabellera rubia. - ¿Por qué esa cara?

-Rose ocupo tu ayuda…

-¿De nuevo Coni te esta jodiendo?

'Rubia artificial… Dile que se meta ese cepillo por…' Coni tranquilízate.

-No, es que te quiero hacer una pregunta. – suspire, decidí usar otra técnica ya que haber usado el 'hipotéticamente hablando' con Bella no había dado ni un solo resultado. – Tengo una amiga y ella tiene un novio, que se fue de viaje con unos amigos. Bueno mi amiga, casi se besa con un chico sexy y luego el novio de mi amiga le mando un mensaje a ella, diciéndole que la extraña. Mi amiga se siente muy culpable por haber 'casi engañado' a su novio y no sabe qué hacer. ¿Algún consejo?

-Hmmm… Para empezar dile a tu amiga que yo pienso que es una zorra hipócrita. ¿Por qué? Casi se come a un chico sexy y luego se hace la que siente culpa cuando no pensó en su novio en ningún momento cuando estaba con el chico ese sexy. Pero, como me imagino que el chico sexy ha de estar para comérselo, dile a tu amiga que no se preocupe que lo disfrute mientras su novio no está, porque él no es muy buen novio si la deja sola. ¿No crees? Así que mi conclusión es la siguiente, que haga lo que quiera mientras su novio no este. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente Al. – Rosalie me guiño el ojo y se siguió peinando. - ¿Alguna otra pregunta de tu 'amiga'?

-No ninguna, bueno le diré a mi amiga tu opinión. Gracias Rose. – Rose me había ayudado un poco, pero aun no me convencía la idea de seguir engañando a Jazz… aunque la idea era tentadora. La tercera es la vencida. -¿Esme podemos hablar? – entre a la cocina donde Esme estaba cocinando alguno de los platillos que veía en el canal de gourmet, lo gracioso era lo que hacía después de demorarse horas preparando, cocinando y decorando los platillos. Los botaba. Pecadora…

-Claro que si cariño. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Bueno… es que mira… estaba viendo en internet y entre a Yahoo Respuestas y había una chica que puso su caso en pregunta… Resulta que bueno, ella se porta muy bien siempre, pero su novio anda… en una excursión y conoció a un chico muy pero muy… lindo y casi… se besan. Ahora el novio le mando un mensaje y ella se siente culpable y pide ayuda y no sé porque la quiero ayudar. ¿Me das alguna idea para ayudarla y decirle que hacer?

-Hay cariño… a quien debo aconsejar es a ti no a esa chica. – ¿Cómo se habrá dado cuenta que soy yo la del problema? – No te preocupes por esa chica, es problema de ella… últimamente los humanos de estas generaciones son raros y conflictivos. Olvídala. ¿Quieres ayudarme con este platillo?

-Eh… en un rato. Debo ir a cazar, me muero de hambre. – no estaba mintiendo del todo ya que mis ojos tenían un color marrón oscuro y no me caería nada mal un ciervo o un alce. Salí corriendo por la puerta haber que encontraba, corrí por el bosque hasta estar rodeada solo por arboles y nada más. Escuche unos pasos a lo lejos… no eran de un animal, parecían ser de un humano. Los pasos se aceleraban y cada vez lo iba sintiendo más cerca, me di la vuelta lista para atacar cuando alguien me tomo el brazo.

-No sabía que me querías matar. – Jace me sonrió mostrando sus perfectamente alineados dientes. - ¿Cómo estás?

'Alice no caigas en la tentación… a mi me cae mejor Jasper.'

Ni siquiera conoces a Jasper.

'Lo conozco mejor de lo que crees.'

Coni me estás dando miedo.

'Ok, ok.'

-Muy bien. ¿Qué haces tan de noche por el bosque? – Jace estallo en carcajadas y me sentí algo tonta.

-¿Un gigante lobo me puede atacar? ¿O una vampira? – lo ultimo lo dijo con la voz más seductora que pude haber escuchado en mi vida. Este chico podía hacer que cualquiera pecara. – Alice me debes algo… - Jace se acerco lentamente a mi cara. ¡El beso!

'Nooooo…'

Cállate Coni.

Tome la cara de Jace entre mis manos, me acerque y lo bese… Mi celular vibro y me sobresalte terminando el beso… Mire la pantalla, para ver quien rayos había jodido el momento y la pantalla decía lo que más temía:

_**Jazzy**_** te está llamando.**

¿Qué hago? ¿Contesto? ¿Rechazo la llamada?

-Alo… ¡Jasper! – escuche las risas de Jace atrás mio, me puse el dedo sobre los labios para que se callara.

-Alice… no tienes idea cuanto te he extrañado… ¿Cómo has estado?

-Ehm… muy bien, extrañándote mi Jazz. ¿Qué has hecho allá? - ¡Que me diga que se porto mal! ¡Que me diga que se porto mal!

-Pues ahorita estaba en la disco…

¡Con que bailando con otras!

-Pero ni baile, me escape un rato para llamarte, aprovechando que Emmett y los demás están distraídos. – siempre tan santo…

-Oh…

-¿Te noto distraída que te pasa? ¿Estás mal? – su voz se torno algo preocupada.

-No… no… estoy bien.

-Dile que en todo caso tienes alguien que te cuide por mientras el no está. – dijo Jace en tono burlón a mis espaldas. Tape el celular con una mano y le dije que se callara, el me respondió riéndose. – Nos vemos luego linda. – Jace se acerco a mí como si me fuese a dar un beso pero lo detuve inmediatamente, Jace se fue con una sonrisa en sus labios y luego me lanzo un beso desde el aire que ignore…

'Ya de que sirve que rechaces sus besos que te manda por el aire, si ya te lo topaste.'

¿Ya me lo que…?

'Besaste, comiste, saliva va saliva viene, chupaste…'

Ok ya entendí, gracias por tu apoyo.

Mire mi celular y vi que la llamada se había terminado, había dejado a Jass hablando solo. Revise mi buzón de voz y encontré un mensaje de él.

-Eh… creo que estas enojada. Tienes toda la razón del mundo, te deje sola, pero quiero que sepas que te amo y mucho. Cuídate mi duenda, te amo. PIIIP. – El mensaje era corto pero me mataba. ¡Operación fidelidad puesta en marcha!

Rosalie POV

-¿Chicas han visto a Alice? – baje por las escaleras buscándola por todos lados.

-No, no la he visto hace como dos horas. – me dijo Bella que seguía pegada a su diario de tragedias sin Edward.

-Salió a cazar pero ya regresara… no tardara supongo. – Esme entro a la sala y se sentó junto a nosotras. - ¿Para que la necesitas cariño?

-Es que mañana habrá cincuenta por ciento de descuento en todas las tiendas del centro comercial. Creo que eso le ha de interesar.

-¡Rosalie ni se te ocurra decirle! – dijo Bella con una mirada desesperada. – Nos tocara ir con ella.

-¿¡Cincuenta por ciento de descuento en todo el centro comercial! – La enana entro corriendo por la puerta y con los ojos más brillantes que dos estrellas. - ¡Es la mejor cosa que nos pudo haber pasado!

-¿Nos? – escuche a Bella decir entre dientes.

-¡Mañana estaremos todas a las siete de la mañana en la entrada de ese centro comercial! – chillo Alice.

-¿A las siete de la mañana? – preguntamos Esme, Bella y yo al unísono.

-Claro, abren a las ocho. Pero como toda profesional, se que debemos estar antes para llegar antes que la competencia. – Alice nos guiño el ojo y sonrió como una maniática. - ¡Cincuenta por ciento de descuento no lo puedo creer! – corrió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta de un golpe haciendo que toda la casa temblara.

-Gracias Rose. – dijo Bella sarcásticamente.

-Vamos, de todas formas se iba a enterar. – me acerque a Bella y a Esme. – Alice lo sabe todo. – susurre en un tono macabro.

-¡Escuche eso! Y si… lo sé todo. – Alice grito desde el segundo piso.

Mañana iba a ser un día MUY largo.

* * *

_**Jajaja Alice da miedo. Jace es un coqeto de primera, eso no me hace pensar muy bien de el**_

_**:o pero esque $: esta super lindo YUMMY *-* Bueno dejenme su opinion del capi**_

_**en un bello hermoso ii cariñoso review PORFAVOR :) ii recomiendenme canciones ia que**_

_**ME REGALARON UNA LAPTOP PARA MI CUMPLE... pero perdi toda la musica ¬¬ de mi dinosaurio jajaja.**_

_**Ok, gracias x leer ii apoyarme :D ¡Pronto saldre! wuhu**_

_**POSDATA: Busquen en mi historia un one shot ke subi de Alice/Jasper :) es para un concurso de**_

_**Mi amado BFF. Las votaciones se abriran como ehmmm en unas semanas ^^ leanlo ii dejen un review**_

_**si les gusto aparte de votar x mi en el concurso :D **_

_**Solamente eso por hoy... e_e jajaja**_

_**LAS ADOROOOO.!**_

_**atte: KekaPankeka - Conii - Su Autora Desesperada**_


	7. The Wolfes

_**El Word ha vuelto a mí, gracias a mi hermano... jajaja si pueden considerarlo su salvador,**_

_**decidi escribri algo pero no les prometo que este muy bueno pero en fin espero y volviendo a la historia**_

_**recupere la inspiracion en ella ii vaya retomando su curso humoristico (:**_

_**Una excelente amiga mia, mi hermana, mi geme... me ha dado una excelente idea que comenzare pronto**_

_**Osea, estare escribiendo 3 fics... ^^ Sera con mi personaje favorito para escribir **_

_**EMMETT CULLEN**_

_**(: esten atentas que pronto empezara mi historia no he pensado en el titulo aun pero creo que sera**_

_**algo asi como: Cambiando la Historia al Estilo Emmett Cullen **_

_**creo que eso les dara una idea de que se tratará. Intentare actualizar rapido II X CIERTO!**_

_**Pasense por mi nuevo fic de los vulturi ii dejen su lindo review T-T no sean malitas.  
**_

_**

* * *

VII**_

**Alice POV**

-¡Arriba todas! Tenemos cinco minutos para llegar al centro comercial. Cinco minutos. – fui gritando por toda la casa para anunciar nuestra salida hoy era el gran día. El centro comercial estaba TODO a cincuenta por ciento de descuento. Realmente creo que me importaba solo para poder distraerme ya que yo, Alice Cullen, podía gastar cuánto dinero quisiera y después reponerlo adivinando los números de la lotería... Pero, era la perfecta excusa para evadir a Jace durante TODO el santo día… ¿A qué chico le gusta ir a comprar ropa con un tumulto de chicas locas corriendo de tienda en tienda?

'Jasper lo haría por ti.' Coni, era malvada, desde que besé a Jace había pasado diciendo cosas que me hacían sentir cada vez más culpable.

'Alice no te sientas culpable… Eres culpable.' Cállate o juro que iré a un psicólogo para que te extermine de mi mente…

'Eso me suena como si pensarás que soy una plaga y que me pueden eliminar… Porque mejor no llamas a los caza fantasmas, eso sería más cómico.' ¡Cállate! Por el amor de Dios.

-¡Bu! – estaba lista para atacar a la persona que tenía atrás mío, casi nadie me asustaba pero por estar peleando con la voz chillona no había visto eso venir. En eso me encontré con el rostro que menos me espere.

-¡Tanya! ¿Cómo has estado? – abracé a mi 'prima' como nos decíamos llamar y esta me devolvió el abrazó levantándome del suelo y gritamos como dos niñas pequeñas.

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo? – Rosalie salió de su habitación y corrió hacia Tanya repetimos lo del abrazo y los gritos solo que esta vez haciendo más estruendo ya que éramos tres gritando. Esme salió y abrazó a Tanya sin hacer más ruido y por último Bella salió de su habitación al ver a Tanya su cara se volvió neutral, Bella aún dudaba acerca de la relación de Edward y Tanya, era la esposa más insegura que haya visto, Edward podía decirle mil veces que la amaba solo a ella y Bella siempre tenía un 'pero'.

-¿Y donde están los chicos? ¿Dónde está Edward? – preguntó Tanya, Tanya sabía de las inseguridades de Bella y le divertía ver las expresiones de esta cuando de su boca salía el nombre de su esposo.

-No están, se fueron de excursión… dirigidos por Emmett.

-Oh vaya… me sorprende no haber escuchado en las noticias entonces que un grupo de chicos hayan destrozado algo.

-Aún no ha pasado… pero pronto pasará. – aseguró Esme con la preocupación pintada en su voz.

-Bueno entonces les tendré que dar la noticia solo a ustedes…

-¿Qué noticia? – preguntó Rosalie curiosa.

-Bueno… ¡Este domingo me casó! - ¿Domingo? Pero si hoy es sábado… ¡¿Mañana? Bella miró atónita a Tanya y luego se lanzó sobre ella.

-¡Es una noticia tan buena Tanya! Dios… Bienvenido sea el galán a la familia… Es más celebraremos aquí mismo la boda, yo te ayudare. ¡Sí, yo te ayudaré! – todas quedamos igual que Tanya con la boca abierta ante la reacción de Bella.

'¿Ayudarle en la boda? Pero si ni pudo organizar la de ella…'

-¡Por fin! Dejarás tu vida de solterona… - todas la abrazamos y luego nos pusimos serias. – Tanya tenemos que organizar tu boda para que sea la mejor boda del año. ¡Y solo tenemos un día! Al diablo con los descuentos del centro comercial hoy, nos vamos para París para comprar todo lo necesario. ¿Cuántos invitados habrá?

-No sé, solo tengo unos cuantos vampiros conocidos y a mi familia que los incluye a ustedes por supuesto. – Tanya pareció algo decepcionada al notar que con ellos solo lograba treinta invitados máximo.

-¡Invitaremos a los licántropos! – sugirió Bella alegre… Miré a Tanya, esperaba ver la negación en sus ojos pero asintió sin pensarlo. ¡Diablos!

-Hey y debemos preparar tu despedida de soltera… Eso no debe y no puede faltar. – Rosalie agregó.

-Bella y Rosalie encárguense de la despedida, Esme y yo nos encargaremos de la boda. – saqué mi agenda electrónica y empecé a anotar todo lo que ocupábamos hacer antes de las ocho de la noche que seguramente empezaría la despedida. Todas salimos corriendo hacia donde ocupábamos ir, en siete minutos ya estábamos en París y recorrimos rápidamente la ciudad sin ser notadas por los humanos hasta llegar a la boutique que buscaba.

-Señorita Alice… - el dueño de la boutique me saludó con todo el respeto posible y luego de explicarle lo que necesitaba, más de diez empleados habían preparado una selección de los mejores veinte vestidos de novia que tenían en la boutique.

**Rosalie POV**

-¡A mí me importa un carajo que sus bailarines ya estén reservados para la despedida de esa tal Dakota Fanning! ¿Bueno para su empresa? Pues le diré que será bueno para su empresa le daré el TRIPLE de lo que esa rubia ofreció. Sí como usted escucho, el triple. ¿Qué debe pensarlo? ¿Sabe que váyase con su 'bueno para mi empresa' a la m… - el hombre me cortó la llamada. Me colgó, viejo estúpido… ¿Ahora de donde iba a sacar unos strippers para la despedida de Tanya?

-Buenas tardes chicas… - como si Dios se haya acordado de mi existencia vampírica Jace Cloud apareció por la ventana sin camisa alguna mostrando su cuerpo perfecto… ¡Claro! Los perros mojados me podrían servir de strippers, tenían buen cuerpo y su color de piel era sexy. -¿Se encuentra Al…

-¡Jace! Ocupo un favor tuyo, es el favor más grande que me puedes hacer en toda tu existencia… ¿Me pueden servir tú y los licántropos de strippers?

-Claro… ¡¿Qué? Vaya… jamás me habían pedido un favor así. – Jace dudó un momento pero luego la sonrisa volvió a su cara. – Esta bien, pero… ¿Para quién es la despedida?

-Es para una amiga nuestra, vampira. Se casa mañana y estamos organizando todo a última hora. Ocupo que vayas a convencer a los otros de tu jauría. Gracias… - deje de mirarlo y seguí con las otras cosas que debía organizar. Aún teníamos el equipo de sonido y luces de nuestra fiesta.

-Vaya… jamás me había sentido tan utilizado por alguien… - escuche a Jace murmurar mientras salía por la ventana.

-Terminé de enviar las invitaciones a todas las vampiras y humanas que conocemos… les dije que la fiesta es 'open' así que pueden traer a cualquiera que no sea hombre.

-Eres eficiente Bella, me agrada eso… aun recuerdo cuando eras humana, no hubieras terminado eso nunca y tal vez hubieras terminado con la computadora encima de ti y Edward tendría que haberte salvado de ese ataque de la tecnología. – me reí pero Bella seguía seria.

-No exageres Rose yo no era así… bueno no tanto.

-¿En serio? No te acuerdas cuando nos fuimos todos de vacaciones a acampar y tú te querías quedar un rato más en el lago y cuando ibas diciendo que te dejáramos sola que te podías cuidar tu sola te deslizaste y caíste en el lago… O cuando remodelamos tu cuarto que dejaste caer un galón de pintura sobre todos, porque casi te caes y te agarraste de la escalera… O cuando…

-Entendí, si era algo… distraída y no tenía mucha…

-Concentración, suerte, agilidad, cuidado… Sí te entiendo.

-Pero ves ahora me puedo cuidar so… - Bella se tropezó con los cables del sistema de sonido y callo sentada al suelo… -la.

-No has cambiado en casi nada… y me alegra. – seguí con mi trabajo y me pregunte que atrocidades estarían haciendo los chicos…

**Alice POV**

-Este es el vestido definitivamente… es tan ¡Tanya! – alabé el vestido que Tanya llevaba puesto era ajustado en el abdomen con unos adornos brillantes que formaban un lindo jazmín en la esquina y luego caía liso en un perfecto corte en V.

-Definitivamente… Eleazar se sentirá tan orgulloso al verte. Eres hermosa Tanya… - Esme sacó un pañuelo de su cartera y fingió secarse unas lágrimas.

-Gracias por su apoyo en serio… No sé que hubiera hecho si no me hubieran ofrecido su ayuda. – salimos de la tienda con el perfecto vestido de bodas, ahora los demás detalles quedaban en mi. Organizar el jardín y decorarlo, mandar las invitaciones… y buscar una forma de alejarme de Jace durante la boda mañana.

-¿Y cómo conociste a Fabián?

-Bueno, luego de la batalla contra los Vulturi intenté la vida nómada pero vegetariana y lo conocí en las playas de México, fue algo increíble… El es un vampiro de origen sur americano y ha sido nómada hace más de sesenta años… Pero me prometió que por mi dejaría la sangre humana… Y lo ha cumplido. Al punto en que tiene los ojos dorados ahora. Me pidió matrimonio en la Torre Eiffel en la punta. – señaló hacia la gran estructura de acero que se erguía a varios metros de altura. – Obviamente acepte, pero no tenía la menor idea como organizar una boda pasé semanas pensando pero no me agradaba nada…

Entramos a varias tiendas más para comprar, maquillaje, los vestidos que usaríamos las 'damas de honor' como nos había nombrado Tanya y aproveché que estaban tan animadas para ir hasta Holanda y comprar tulipanes que serían las flores protagonistas de la ceremonia de mañana.

Terminamos todas las compras a las siete en punto, teníamos el tiempo suficiente para ir de regreso a casa y alistarnos para la despedida de soltera que Rose y Bella tuvieron que haber organizado durante toda la tarde…

**Rosalie POV**

-¡Mierda! Bella ayúdame, sostén este cable acá.

-Rose llamemos a un técnico que nos conecte todo esto… No somos electricistas.

-Ningún hombre va a venir a esta casa hoy. Excepto que sean los licántropos…

-A todas les encantará eso… se volverán locas.

-Claro…

-Haber… según lo que creo si conectamos este cable acá… y luego encendemos el equipo todo estará bien. – Empecé a hacerlo y cuando encendí todo el sistema de sonido y luces… - Sistema de mierda, no sirve ni una puta cosa de aquí es peor que un sistema de cuarta y pagamos más de dos mil dólares por esto. ¡Joder! Todo esto es una mierda, mierda. ¡Mierda!

-Relájate Rose… llamaré a alguien.

-Ni aunque resucitarás a Thomas Edisson esto funcionaría. – me senté en un sillón y me crucé de brazos, faltaba una hora para que todo tenga que estar listo. Nadie lograría que eso funcione.

_**Cinco minutos más tarde…**_

-Gracias Billy… - dijo Bella con una dulce sonrisa al viejo en sillas de ruedas, el me miró con una mirada que demostraba autosuficiencia yo solo le respondí mostrándole mi pulgar en señal de gracias.

'Es bueno este viejo con las ondas eléctricas.' Coni se rio en mi cabeza en ese momento no estaba de buen humor para responderle.

'Jamás estas de buen humor…'

-De nada hija, siempre que ocupes algo llama al viejo Billy. – Bella lo ayudó a salir donde lo esperaba uno de los licántropos, a este tampoco lo conocía… se multiplicaban como conejos esos perritos.

Bella encendió el sistema y toda la casa retumbó por el sonido de música y todas las luces se encendieron dándole un toque increíble a la sala. Rápidamente sacamos todos los adornos y algunas mesas para abrir espacio… en dos minutos toda la casa estaba preparada para recibir a un millón de chicas listas para festejar.

-Dame esos cinco Bella. – Bella choco su mano con la mía y en ese momento la puerta se abrió. Alice, Esme y Tanya entraron cargadas de un millón de cosas, incluyendo comida para las humanas que vinieran a la fiesta.

-Wow, les quedo estupendo todo. Me sorprenden chicas, saben trabajar sin la mirada de la Super Organizadora Alice vigilándolas. – Alice colocó unas cuantas cosas en las paredes, la mayoría eran posters con fotos de actores modelando sus perfectas caras y cuerpos pero aún siendo tan atractivos su belleza no llegaba ni a los talones de la belleza vampírica.

Todas subimos a mi habitación que siempre en este tipo de ocasiones de volvía toda una sala de belleza.

Alice POV

-Sombra aquí y sombra allá, maquíllate, maquíllate. – fui cantando por toda la habitación mientras las demás se terminaban de arreglar… decidí bajar para terminar de arreglar ciertos detalles y poner los diferentes platillos y botellas que habíamos comprado en el camino. Todo estaba listo para ser la mejor despedida de soltera del mundo… podría decir que hasta del universo pero uno nunca sabe que traman los extraterrestres.

Todas bajaron y Tanya se veía espectacular, obviamente la habíamos arreglado entre todas para que fuera la más linda de la noche, siempre había sido la solterona y el temor de Bella, por fin alguien la hacía sentar cabeza. A las ocho la casa ya estaba repleta, los humanos no entendían la idea de llegar media hora más tarde o quince minutos para mostrar clase… Pero claro, donde había trago y comida ellos iban corriendo… Bueno ellas, ya que esta fiesta solo era de chicas.

La fiesta comenzó y todas estábamos bailando, algunas despechadas sentadas en las mesas y sillas que habíamos colocado brindando por algún Juan o algún Pedro…

-Maldito hijo de su madre… HIIP… - golpeaba la mesa. – Pero lo amo… soy una estúpida.

-Olvídate de él, pásame la copa que te la vuelvo a llenar… - la otra la apoyaba… lo más divertido de todo esto es que no tenían más que unas cuantas horas de conocerse y ahora se decían comadres.

-Ahora el momento más esperado por muchas… ¿Qué es una despedida de soltera sin bailarines sexys? – Rosalie dijo desde el micrófono que estaba colocado cerca de un pequeño escenario que habíamos colocado. – Con ustedes los chicos más calientes, más sensuales con los mejores cuerpos… Los Wolfes. – noté que Rosalie había inventado el momento en el último momento pero le quedaba perfecto a los chicos, a los licantr… ¿Esperen ese que va entrando es Jace? Quil, Embry, Collin, Jace y Paul entraron con unos smokings y lentes de sol oscuros… Que sexy se ve Jace así… me acerque más al escenario abriéndome paso entre las chicas que estaban desenfrenadas intentando tocar aunque sea el zapato de alguno de ellos. El show comenzó con la típica música techno y luego lo que todas esperábamos… adiós ropa. Quedaron solo con el corbatín del smoking y bóxers pegados al cuerpo de color negro… Jace al parecer no le hacía falta nada de nada…

'Tremenda pervertida, tu mente es negra más que los calzoncillos de esos chicos…'

Mira a Collin Coni y cállate.'

'¿Por qué a Collin?

Porque rima con Coni, shh…

'Acuérdate de Jasper… Operación Fidelidad… ¿Te acuerdas?'

¿Jasper? Jasper está feliz… y la operación fidelidad se ha cancelado momentáneamente…

Los increíbles ojos verdes de Jace se fijaron en mi y luego cada chico se acercó a la orilla para tomar a alguna de las chicas del publico… sin darme cuenta termine sentada en una silla y con Jace bailándome enfrente. Si existe el cielo… esto es a lo más cerca que voy a llegar… Y no me quejaba, en lo absoluto.

* * *

_**$: Io tmabn qiero un Jace que me baile... jajaja **_

_**¿Jasper, quien es Jasper? jajajaj Dios, Alice me encanta.**_

_**En el proximo capitulo sera la boda (: y creanme no sera una boda**_

_**para NADA normal... ^^ Espero ii les haya gustado aunque sea un POQUITO.**_

_**En este momento me ire a empezar mi fic de Emmett ^^ la musa me ha tocado**_

_**ii recordatorio: Pasense por mi fic de los vulturi, se que les gustara.**_

_**Muchisimos Besos, Abrazos de parte de Seth (esta a mi lado RAWR)**_

_**atte: Conii - KekaPankeka - Autora Desesperada.**_

_**Comuniquense conmigo: **_

_**Formspring: CallmeKeka**_

_**Twitter: CallmeKeka**_


	8. La Boda de la Desaparecida

**_Es corto el capi LO SÉ pero entiendanme xd estoii trabajando en mi BLOG *-* _**

**_ii Damn si que me he enviciado :o por si quieren verlo les dejo el link: _**

**_ www(punto)kekapankeka(punto)blogspot(punto)com ^^_**

* * *

**Alice POV**

La luz que entraba por la ventana me estaba ofendiendo horriblemente, la fiesta de ayer había sido una total locura, o al menos eso es lo que creía recordar me estire un poco pero mi mano choco con algo…

-Que forma de despertarme. – me encontré con un sonriente Jace Cloud a mi lado… Oh no…

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Buscar el tesoro perdido del capitán Jack… - dijo irónicamente.

-No en serio. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Mmm… Bueno, ayer no me dejaste irme entonces…

-¿¡Que! Dime que estas bromeando, Jasper me matara y me hará picadillo y luego me dará como comida en algún lugar de mascotas en adopción.

-Alice no paso nada, tranquila… Pero si quieres que algo p…

-No, no… vamos sal de aquí. Si alguien te encuentra aquí pensaran mal… especialmente las chicas Dios… Que les diré…

-Dudo que les importe saber que quedaste inconsciente luego de varios tragos y te traje acá mientras ellas bailaban abajo con todos mis amigos… Y no me puedo ir, al menos no antes de que los otros despierten. No los puedo dejar aquí botados, yo ando las llaves del carro… y dudo que quieran correr con la semejante resaca que se han de cargar cuando despierten.

-Osea que todos ustedes se quedaron aquí… ¿Paul, Collin, Embry, Quil? – Jace asintió…

-Dudo que la novia pueda entrar de blanco al altar… - bufo Jace. – no soltó ayer a Paul durante toda la noche y le susurro un millón de cosas que ni mi mente jamás había pensado. – estaba un poco más tranquila pero en ese momento recordé algo muy importante. La razón por la cual habíamos hecho la fiesta de ayer.

-¿Jace qué hora es?

-Son las… - miro su reloj de puño. – doce y media de la mañana.

-Debo alistar a todas las chicas, decorar la casa, organizar el jardín, recibir a los invitados y además encargarme de limpiar toda la casa.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Sí, vete y llévate contigo a los licántropos. – salí del cuarto disparada y fui despertando a las chicas sin entrar a los cuartos ya que no quería ver cosas no deseadas. Luego baje donde había un semejante relajo pero al menos no había humanas borrachas desparramadas por el suelo. Di unos golpecitos a la puerta del cuarto de invitados donde Tanya estaba… No me respondía… Abrí la puerta temiendo encontrarme a Tanya y a Paul pero me encontré con algo definitivamente peor. ¡No había nadie en la habitación! Ni siquiera Paul estaba allí. ¿Y si Paul y Tanya se habían fugado? ¿Y si Tanya se escapo con Paul que rayos iba a hacer? ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando Fabián viniera? ¿Decirle 'Lo siento Fabián tu novia se escapo con un licántropo, pero mira al menos te tengo un recuerdo de ella' y le entrego el vestido de novia?

Subí al segundo piso donde Jace ya estaba con los otros licántropos y Paul incluido en ellos, al menos Tanya no se había fugado con el enemigo mortal de los vampiros. ¿Y si Tanya no se fugó? Mi mente estaba dando vueltas, no sé si por todos los pensamientos o por la cantidad de alcohol que tome ayer.

-¿¡Que hiciste con Tanya! – empuje a Paul y lo mire fijamente.

-¿Quién es Tanya? – preguntó. Típico de todo chico al día siguiente, no se saben ni el nombre, descarados hijos de su madre.

-La soltera de ayer que hoy se supone que se debe casar… ¿Dónde está?

-Oh… ella. No sé, me desperté hoy y no estaba… - Paul me miro inocentemente. Ahora ni siquiera el sabia donde estaba…

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – Rosalie salió como nueva de su habitación con el pelo recogido y ropa casual.

-Tanya no está…

-¿¡Qué! – esta vez no fue solo Rose que respondió si no Esme y Bella que estaban detrás de ella.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos? - les pregunte.

-Organicemos todo, pretendamos que no sabemos nada y si Tanya no se presenta a la boda… pues fingimos sorpresa. – dijo Esme. Vaya, la escrupulosa Esme acaba de ofrecer una idea que es una total farsa, increíble. Todas asentimos.

-¿Y nosotros? – pregunto Collin.

-Ustedes váyanse, no se aceptan mascotas en la boda. – dijo Rose. Cualquiera de ellos se hubiese ofendido ante esa respuesta de Rose, pero realmente ya la conocían y ese era una respuesta común de ella.

Empezamos a ordenar todo, a colocar las flores que en este caso eran orquídeas blancas por todos los lugares necesarios para ocultar el hedor a perro y a humano ebrio… no nos daba tiempo para limpiar toda la casa de forma a eliminar el olor, solo teníamos dos horas antes de que el novio y los demás llegaran… Esme llevo el piano de Edward hacia fuera y Rosalie colocó las sillas para los invitados… Bella y yo colocamos el bar con los diferentes vinos y alguno que otro bocadillo para los humanos que iban a estar presentes… Todo parecía listo y solo nos quedaban quince minutos para arreglarnos cada una subió a su propio cuarto y se arregló como pudiese, esta iba a ser una larga tarde…

Baje antes que las demás y encendí las velas que estaban en el mini altar, el mismo que habíamos usado para la boda de Bella y Edward solo que con nueva pintura, tenía más años que Carlisle… O al menos eso decía él. Vi el patio que había quedado muy bien, obviamente todo quedaba bien si cuatro vampiras lo organizaban y luego me fije en el bello altar, Tanya se hubiese visto linda en el junto a su novio que había visto en mis visiones… ¡Mis visiones! Supongo que con eso podría saber donde estaba Tanya… intenté concentrarme pero lo único que logre ver fue Tanya nadando y luego nada… ¿Dónde estarás Tanya? Luego me fije en el vacío que había en el centro del altar… Un cura… Un sacerdote… Un padre… ¡Se nos había olvidado eso!

-Nos hace falta un sacerdote… - le dije a las demás que habían bajado.

-¿Dónde podemos conseguir un humano que sea sacerdote y no esté ocupado?

-¿Debe ser un sacerdote? – vi a Bella sonriendo.

-¿A qué te refieres Bells?

-Siempre he opinado que Charlie se vería muy bien de sotana…

-¡Vamos a buscar a Charlie! – salimos corriendo y llegamos a la casa de el Oficial Swan.

-¡Bella! ¡Alice! ¡Esme y Rosalie! Que sorpresa verlas…

-¿Por qué no te has alistado para la boda? – le pregunto Bella reprobatoriamente.

-Eh… No sé cómo ir, odio vestirme formalmente… bien lo saben. – Charlie sonrió y miro a Bella fijamente, siempre estaba presente su amor de padre. ¡Por eso Charlie me caía bien!

-Charlie te ofrezco un trato. – mire a las demás con complicidad. – No tendrás que vestirte formalmente… pero usaras una sotana. – saque de la bolsa de papel la sotana negra. - ¿Sí?

-¿Ser el sacerdote de la boda de esa chica? – si supiera que no tendría ni que decir el saludo ya que la novia no estaba.

-Charlie por favor… - miré a Charlie con un puchero y el solo golpeo la puerta.

-Denme la sotana. – entró a la casa y se la puso por encima de la piyama en la que lo encontramos. – Padre Charlie a la orden.

-Bueno Padre Charlie, súbase a mi espalda. – dijo Bella.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos papá, será como andar en moto…. Simplemente no abras los ojos. – y así regresamos a la casa… justo a tiempo.

Los invitados fueron llegando y conocimos al novio, era como me lo imagine… un loco. Pero un loco agradable.

-¿Y Tanya? – pregunto el sonriendo algo nervioso.

-Se está terminando de alistar… - respondió Esme sonriendo.

-La boda debe empezar. – dijo el 'Padre Charlie' mirando su reloj que había sido mi regalo para la navidad del 2010. Todos se sentaron y yo junto a Esme nos colocamos al lado del altar como damas de honor y Rosalie estaba tocando el piano… la marcha nupcial empezó…

Y Tanya entro con su vestido de novia y hasta con el velo de novia bien puesto del brazo de Eleazar. ¡Gracias Dios! Juro que mañana recorro hincada la muralla china. En ese momento se escucho un grito de emoción, ni siquiera voltee a ver… fue Bella.

Charlie empezó su discurso pero no tuvo mucho éxito…

-Estamos reunidos aquí para… unir a estos dos… seres humanos… o mejor dicho…. Seres, en el sagrado matrimonio. – Charlie miro al cielo buscando palabras y luego se acerco al novio para susurrarle al oído, algo que todos los vampiros presentes pudimos escuchar. - ¿Te molesta si nos saltamos la charla y los uno? – Fabián ahogo una carcajada y le dijo que no había problema. – Bueno como iba diciendo… ¿Tanya aceptas a Fabián como tu esposo para toda la vida… digo eternidad?

-Sí acepto.

-¿Y vos mijo aceptas a Tanya como tu esposa para toda la eternidad?

-Sí acepto.

-Bueno, con el poder que me concede… esta sotana… los declaro marido y mujer. – Fabián beso a Tanya y todos se pararon a aplaudir. Por fin se casaba esta solterona… Todas las chicas se pusieron atrás de Tanya esperando el ramo que ella iba a lanzar, pero al parecer a Tanya se le olvido su fuerza vampírica porque el ramo se perdió en el bosque… Vale más que los humanos presentes sabían 'nuestro pequeño secreto'.

Los dos novios se fueron en la limosina que Tanya había traído al parecer se irían de vacaciones a las Islas Bora Bora, pero con Tanya y alguien tan loco… nunca se sabía. Despedimos a todos los invitados y todas caímos sobre los sofás de la sala donde sentí que me acosté sobre algo… ¡Mi celular! – lo abrí y encontré un mensaje.

''Duendecilla, hoy tuvimos una visita muy especial… Tanya apareció por acá, dijo algo sobre una fiesta con bailarines… Espero y no sea cierto. Te amo Mucho 3''

Con que allí habías estado Tanya… ¿y AHORA que le iba a decir a Jassy?

* * *

_**Gracias x leerme :D mañana u hoy subo actualizacion de los Vulturi ^^ **_

_**Dejen su Bello Review 3**_

_**Besoss :***_

_**atte: Conii - KekaPankeka - Autora Desesperada**_


	9. Nota

Lo siento mucho, ._. se ha suicidado

En cambio solo he quedado yo gobernando por aca, seh yo.

Keka Pankeka.

Les explicare mis razones D: twilight… bueno… me arto por culpa de tanta gente que se ha vuelto twilight fan sin saber una pisca de lo que es ser twilight fan, me arto que cuando dicen Edward piensen en Robert Pattinson .-. Edward es mas que eso. Creo que me gustaba la saga mas cuando no habían hecho la película. Odienme si quieren por decir esto. Y las que no me odian y quieren leer cosas que escribo (aunque no se relacionen con ninguna saga) sean bienvenidas a

www(punto)be-ninja(punto)blogspot(punto)com

atte: Keka Pankeka.


End file.
